Ten Second Songs
Anthony Vincent Valbiro (born: ), better known online as Ten Second Songs, is a musician who is known for doing covers of songs in different styles. He is most popular for his "Ten Second Songs 20 Style Covers" which is uploaded on his YouTube channel which, within seven months, hit a million subscribers. Before Fame He first started out making Ten Second Songs for his website (hence the name) sometime in early 2012. He would use the website called Fiverr.com, which is a freelance website that charges anywere from $5 to $500 for someone's work. He would produce and perform ten second long songs in any style that the consumer wanted. The reason he created his YouTube channel was mainly to promote his services on the website, but once he uploded his first YouTube video (Katy Perry - Dark Horse) he didn't anticipate how popular it would get. He still creates songs on his websites, however he doesn't have as much time dedicated to the service as he used to. Life Anthony was born in New York. At the same time as he was doing his 10 second songs, he was also working at Home Depot, and once his services became more popular he quit his job to focus more on it. Other Channels He has another YouTube channel called AnthonyVincentMusic where he uploads covers to songs and extra style songs. His band, SetTheCharge, also has a YouTube channel. They released an album of their original music in September 2017 called Sky Goes On. Trivia * He has an older brother, Frank Nicholas Valbiro, who is a musician, independent broadcaster (Zen Entertainment Network), and author. Also, he was (is?) a fitness trainer. Really, I'm not making that up. Here is a link to prove it: www.lohud.com/story/news/health/2014/10/03/park-bench-leg-circuit-workout/16609581/ * His father, Anthony J Valbiro, is a director, singer, set creator and mural painter. He and his father have sung duets of Christmas songs, which can be seen on the AnthonyVincentMusic YouTube channel. * Anthony is the lead singer for the band Set the Charge, which he co-founded with his brother Frank, who is the drummer. They were joined in 2014 by bassist Derek Ortiz and guitarist Tom Dicarlucci. * He has an adorable cat named Pyretta Blaze who was named after a Type O Negative song. She has her own facebook page. This has not been updated since 2016, obviously because she is too busy acting in Anthony's videos, including making two appearances in The Killers - Mr. Brightside in 15 styles. * His studio has a Christmas tree up year round, next to a fake fireplace. He also often uses Christmas lights as decorations in his videos. * He also likes to decorate with skulls: Studio B has a cabinet full of them and one is prominently displayed in the beginnning and end of his cover of Adele's Rolling in the Deep (SetTheCharge YouTube channel). In addition, he sometimes wears shirts with skulls. * Frank is apparently not the only fitness guru in the family. According to www.mylife.com, Anthony is a Fitness Director/NASM-CPT at Quantum Leap: Fitness and Sports Conditioning. I am somewhat suspicious of this, however, because other than in its list of his social profiles, his work as a singer/musician is not listed and I have never heard him mention this other career in any interview he has given. Perhaps this is an Alternate Dimension Anthony Valbiro whose webpage has somehow bled into ours. Or Anthony has an identical twin with the same name whom he doesn't mention. * Anthony, in the video Who is Ten Second Songs, googled himself and, after looking at wikitubia, declared the trivia section "depressing and boring". In order to make it less so, he wrote his own trivia. The following is his list (comments in parenthesis were spoken in the video). ** He is highly agorophobic. ** He rarely goes out, and when he's not making music, he's ordering take out with friends, watching movies, playing with his cat, you know, All the famous internet celebrity essentials. ** Legend has it he still sleeps with a blanky he's had since he was 2 years old. (That's not true. I stopped sleeping with that blanky last year.) ** He quit YouTube in the fall of 2017 as a joke and everyone believed him. He came back several days later. ** He used to have two imaginary friends as a small child, their names were BB and Big Michael, Big Michael eventually perished of a heart attack and bb just ceased to exist all together. ** Now Anthony has hypothetical arguements with people while taking showers in scalding hot water, that always in an epic fist fight where he wins every time. *loses ** He is an extreme hypochondriac, and at any given day you might spot the ten second songs guy sticking his tongue out of his mouth while looking into his reflection, just to make sure that his tongue is not slanting right or left. This will ensure he's not having a stroke. (That and the stroke test.) ** He once had a girl unmatch him on tinder (once) when he told her he makes YouTube videos for a living. (Or maybe he just told her all of the above.) ** Anthony has an irrational fear he'll develop a multiple personality disorder from all his different styles videos. (completely irrational) This page was created on January 26, 2014 by Thedw11. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers